


It's Ed Date

by 2originalcents



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/F, M/M, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2originalcents/pseuds/2originalcents
Summary: The Eds go to a school dance with dates for the first time ever.





	It's Ed Date

**Author's Note:**

> Can y'all believe I'm writing two long ass Yugioh fics and the first thing I complete is a short EEnE fic? Also, hi, hello, enjoy, laterz.

Double D was at his work bench, writing his report for the experiment he conducted in the backyard that morning with insects and what their preferred flowers were. His findings were similar to what others in the entomology forum he was a part of had stated, and he was excited for them to discuss his own findings as well. 

He was so focused on his report that he didn’t notice Eddy walking into his room until he was standing next to his desk. “Watcha doing?” Eddy asked. 

Double D jumped, his heart in his throat. “Eddy! Don’t you ever knock? You scared me half to death!” 

Eddy grinned. “Sorry. What are you even working on? We had science homework? Can I copy yours?” 

Double D rolled his eyes. “This isn’t science homework, Eddy. This is an independent research assignment I conducted for fun. Do you want to know what it’s about?” 

“Uh. Maybe later.” Eddy bit his lower lip and looked down. 

“What have you been up to?” Double D asked as he organized his report and utensils, smiling at the completion of another project. He didn’t notice Eddy’s shaking or the fact that he had his hands behind his back until Eddy worked up the nerve to shove the bouquet of flowers he was holding in his face. “Uh, Eddy?” He was confused, but he took the bouquet nonetheless. “Are these for Lee? I thought you told Ed you weren’t going to ask her to the dance.” 

“They’re for you, numb skull!” 

“Me? Why me? Did you break something of mine?” Double D was suspicious now as he looked around his room, but nothing was amiss. 

Eddy groaned and slapped his face with his hand. “You make this so much harder than it needs to be, you know that!” 

“This? What’s this that you speak of?” 

“I’m trying to ask you to the dance, you idiot!” Eddy shouted. 

“Oh,” Double D said. He blinked, but then he smiled. “Eddy, I was going to go to the dance either way, you didn’t have to personally invite me. Just because Ed decided to invite May this time around doesn’t mean our regular itinerary has to be broken.” 

“How can someone so smart be so dumb,” Eddy said with a huff. “I’m not asking you to the dance as a friend. I’m asking you to the dance as a date.” 

“As a date?” All the blood rushed to Double D’s cheeks and he was as red as a tomato. 

“Yeah. Do you wanna go or not? I mean I totally get it if you don’t want to, but it also be cool if you did.” Eddy had his hands in his pockets and was looking down, twisting the tip of his shoe on a point on the floor. 

“This is sudden. And unexpected,” Double D said, buying time as his mind and heart raced with worries and emotions. 

“Yeah, well.” Eddy scratched his temple. “It’s dumb. But I can’t get it out of my head how my brother referred to you as my girlfriend. Obviously he’s a huge jerk and he said that to be a bully, but it kept coming to mind. Like, I never saw you in that way before, but the more I thought about it the more I realized that maybe I’ve had a crush on you this whole time and never realized it.” 

“You have a crush on me?”

Now Eddy’s face turned beat red. He shook his head and waved his hands. “Or, you know, I can get over it. I totally get it. We’re friends. That’s way more important than anything else and I don’t want to do anything to ruin that! You know what? Forget I even asked!” He turned to walk away.

“Eddy, wait.” Double D stood and turned to him. He looked at the flowers in his hands. This was all so sudden, and Eddy raised a good point. Their friendship was extremely precious to him, the only real friends Double D had were him and Ed, he didn’t ever want to jeopardize it for any asinine reason. But this didn’t feel asinine. “What if I say yes?” 

“Are you saying yes?” 

Double D lifted the bouquet so it covered his face. “I’m saying I never really thought of you in this way either, but now that I am, going to the dance with you sounds like it be fun. And it doesn’t have to ruin our friendship if it doesn’t work out! Our friendship is stronger than anything!”

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Eddy said. “So, uh, it’s a date, then?”

“It appears so.” 

They smiled at each other, and in that moment Ed came crashing into the room, crying and rushing to them to pull them into a bear hug. 

“That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard!”

“Ed?” Double D and Eddy said in unison, both confused and trying to escape his vice grip. 

“So beautiful! So precious!” Ed sobbed, squeezing them even tighter. “From friends to lovers!”

“It’s literally one date to a dance, you big lug,” Eddy said, pushing himself out of Ed’s embrace. “Don’t get so emotional.”

“You’re so brave Eddy! Confessing your feelings! I love you both!” He pulled Eddy close again and squeezed tighter. 

“We love you too, Ed, but I can’t breath!” Double D cried. 

Ed let them go. He dropped to the floor and began to cry even harder.

“What now?” Eddy said. 

“What will happen to me now that you two are dating? I’ll be the odd one out!” Ed full body sobbed at the prospect of being left out by his best friends. 

“Don’t cry, Ed! It’s like Eddy said, it’s just one date!” Double D said. 

Ed shook his head. “Who are you two kidding? You were made for each other like peanut butter and jelly! Like milk and cookies! Like butter and toast! I’ll just get in your way!” 

“You’ve never gotten in our way before, idiot,” Eddy said. 

“That’s true, Ed! You’ll always be our best friend! We don’t work without you there, nothing will change that!” Double D said. 

Ed sniffled loudly. He looked at his friends with puppy dog eyes and he pulled them in close again. “Promise we’ll always be friends!” 

“We promise,” Double D and Eddy said, both smiling despite how tight they were being squeezed. 

“I love you two!” Ed said. “I’m happy for you two!”

“We love you, too, Ed,” Eddy said. 

“And thank you,” Double D said. 

Once Ed let go of them, all eyes went to the bouquet, now a pile of sticks, in Double D’s hands. 

“Oh dear, I think you hugged my flowers too tightly,” Double D said.

“Way to go, airhead! That was a pretty expensive bouquet too!” Eddy said. 

“I’m so sorry!” Ed said, crying all over again as he picked up petals from off the floor and tried to place them back on the flower stems.

As they shuffled around and bickered all three knew in the back of their minds that a tornado could blow through and their friendship would remain intact. If something as joyous as two of them dating happened, then the third had nothing to worry about. 

… 

“I can’t believe we got a whole chapter of math due for next week,” Eddy said as he sulked. 

“It is a lot. I want to try to work on some of it tonight so it doesn’t all pile up,” Double D said. They were walking down the hallway of their school building ready to head home. May had already taken it upon herself to drag Ed away for the afternoon, so they would walk home alone. 

“Hey, you know what would a real neat thing for a date to do?” Eddy said, trying hard to lay on the charm. 

“What?” Double D said with suspicion 

“Let his date copy his math work.” Eddy grinned. 

“Eddy, I agreed to go to the dance with you, not for me to be your homework slave.” Double D rolled his eyes.

“Can’t it be both?” 

Before Double D could respond, Lee shouted, “There you two are.”

She was standing in front of the school exit looking furious, an equally upset Marie standing beside her. 

“Can someone explain to us why the dumbest of you has already asked our sister out yet we have gotten no invitation from either of our boyfriends for the dance on Friday?” Marie asked. 

“Uh.” Double D took a step back.

“Runaway!” Eddy shouted, and turned to run.

“No you don’t!” Lee shouted, and both she and Marie were able to tackle the boys down before they could get far.

“You’re going to invite us to the dance right here and now!” Marie said.

“So quit your squirming and hop to it!” Lee said. 

“I’m sorry ladies, but we can’t do that,” Double D said gently, trying his best to remain calm. 

“We’re already spoken for,” Eddy said. 

“What did you say?” Lee roared. Double D and Eddy flinched. 

“Who are the tramps? Sarah and Nazz? We’ll pummel ‘em!” Marie said and stood up. 

“We’ll teach them not to mess with our men!” Lee said, also standing. 

“It’s not them!” Double D said as they both stood up as well. 

“Then who is it?” Marie said, grabbing him by his shirt. 

“Girls from another neighborhood? Huh?” Lee shouted. 

“Not exactly,” Eddy said. “We’re going together.” He closed his eyes, ready for the pummeling. 

Lee and Marie, however, didn’t move. 

“I don’t get it,” Marie said, letting go of Double D.

“Don’t tell me you prefer to go stag than to go with us!” Lee said. 

“No, we’re not going stag,” Double D said. “We’re going together. As each other’s date.” 

Lee and Marie were confused at that. 

“As each other’s date?” Marie repeated. 

“Hold on, let me check to see if my math’s correct. So one.” Lee said and pointed at Eddy. “Plus one.” She pointed at Double D. “Equals.” She hooked both pointer fingers together. 

“Uh, yes?” Double D said. 

“Well why didn’t you say so?” Lee said, a giant grin on her face.

“You’re not mad?” Eddy said.

“Mad? Why would I be mad?” 

“I’m still confused,” Marie said. 

“They’re homos, Marie. Keep up,” Lee said. 

“Oh my goodness,” Double D said. He covered his face with his hand and was red with embarrassment, as was Eddy. 

“Oh! I get it! That’s great! Good for you two,” Marie said, smiling. 

“You’re really not upset? Not that I’m upset, but I expected more fists and screaming,” Double D said. 

“We’d only be mad if you were going out with some skanks,” Lee said.

“Yeah, we’re first in line. And we’ll be first in line if you two ever go back to girls, got it?” Marie said. Double D and Eddy nodded. 

“But if you two are going to date each other? Well we just can’t compete,” Lee said.

“We refuse to lose to other girls, but you guys are best friends. We know when we’ve been bested,” Marie said. 

“Uh, thanks, you guys,” Eddy said. 

“That’s really mature of you,” Double D added. He felt a swell of emotions in his chest. Only Ed knew about their date, but to have had such a positive response from the Kanker Sisters, of all people, felt incredible.

“Oh! Come here!” Marie threw her arms around Double D and hugged him tight, and he hugged her in return. 

“If anyone bothers you two, just let us know and we’ll clobber them,” Lee said, throwing her arm around Eddy and squeezing him tight. 

“Will do,” Eddy said. 

“I guess we need to find new dates for the dance,” Marie said. “I wonder if that foreign kid is seeing anyone?”

“Back off, Marie! He’s mine!” Lee said.

“No way! I thought of him first! It’s either him or that kid Plank hangs around with and that’s disgusting!” 

The sisters turned and ran off in the direction of prospective new dates, leaving Eddy and Double D in their wake. 

“That went way more smoothly than I expected,” Double D said. 

“You’re telling me. Girls. I just can’t figure them out,” Eddy said. 

“They’re certainly a mystery,” Double D said. 

They continued out the door of the school and started walking the blocks back to the cul de sac. 

“Uh,” Eddy started to say. “Do you wanna hold hands?” He was looking the opposite way from where Double D was, but he extended his hands towards him. He hated how lame that sounded, but all day in class all he could think about was holding his hand, and he didn’t know how else to go about it.

Double D smiled and took his hand. “Sure!” 

They walked in silence as they held hands, their palms extremely sweaty, but they couldn’t tell if it was their own sweat or the others. Probably both. 

“I, uh, might not have thought this far ahead when I asked you to the dance, but are we boyfriends now?” Eddy asked. “Or is this just for one night to test out the waters?” 

“I don’t know, I didn’t think about it like that. I thought it was just the date and we’d go from there,” Double D said.

Eddy’s heart sank, but he had a decent poker face. “Sounds good to me!” 

He was sad Double D was hesitating, but he wasn’t going to throw in the towel just yet. If their date to the dance was going to be the deciding factor, he was going to make sure he gave sockhead the time of his life.

… 

On the night of the dance, the three Ed boys rendezvous at Eddy’s room, as they usually did before school functions. 

“So when are the Kankers suppose to get here?” Eddy asked. He was annoyed that Ed volunteered his place for the girls to show up. Sure, they were nice about him and Double D going to the dance together yesterday, but today was a new day and those girl’s mood swings were unpredictable. 

“Any minute,” Ed said, panic in his voice. It had dawned on him that he would be going to a dance with a girl, and he had no idea how to act. 

“Calm down, Ed, everything will be fine,” Double D assured him. The three boys were wearing ill-fitted suits. Ed’s was pressed to perfection, and he stood still and rigid, not wanting to wrinkle it so he would look nice for May, though he was sweating so hard he was staining his suit regardless. Double D kept fidgeting with his sleeves and cufflinks, trying his best to figure out how to mask that they were much too long for his arms. Eddy was laying on his bed, bored and anxious, his suit already wrinkled and his tie a loose mess around his neck. “Eddy, sit up so I can fix your tie for you,” Double D said as he gave his sleeves one final inspection and was pleased with how they turned out.

Eddy grown and sat up, but his breath caught when Double D stood so close to him. “I could fix it myself, you know.” He blushed and realized how pathetic this was. He should be looking snazzy for Double D, not have him fix his own tie up for him. 

“I know, but I like fixing it for you,” Double D said. He gently pushed the knot up to Eddy’s neck. “There.” 

Eddy was blushing and looked down. “Thanks,” he mumbled. 

“No problem!” 

“You two are already like an old married couple,” Ed observed, forgetting his own nervousness for a second. 

“Shut up, Ed!” Eddy snapped, but Double D simply giggled. 

There was a knock at the door in that moment. Ed looked terrified, but he stood up and got the door. 

“Boyfriend!” May screamed and tackled Ed down to the floor.

“May! Have some propriety!” Lee scolded. 

“Yeah, or else they’ll start to think this is your first date, or something,” Marie teased.

“But this is my first date,” May said from on top of Ed. “And it’s going to be magical! Isn’t that right, boyfriend?” 

Ed whimpered and nodded his head. 

“If we’re all here I guess we should head to the dance,” Double D said. He was still nervous to be so close to the Kanker Sisters. Like Eddy, he didn’t full trust their motivations, or that they would be so understanding on a day to day basis, but Lee and Marie simply smiled. 

“You look sharp, boys,” Lee said. 

“Let’s get a move on,” Marie said. She pulled May off of Edd while she was puckering up to give him a kiss. 

As they walked together, May held tight to Ed’s arm and the two walked a few paces ahead of everyone. From the back, Ed’s stiffness and May’s adoring gaze was obvious. 

“Regular Romeo over there sweeping our sister of her feet,” Lee told Marie. 

“It’s almost cute,” Marie said. 

“Uh, weren’t one of you guys going to ask Rolf out?” Double D asked. 

Lee waved her hand. “He smelled like pig.” 

“It was so gross,” Marie seconded. “We’ll just see who we find at the dance.” 

For the rest of the walk Lee and Marie spoke mostly to each other, and mostly to tease May, but it was clear to the boys that they were genuinely happy for their sister. A block away from school Eddy had enough nerves to take Double D’s hand, which the sisters noticed right away. 

“You two are really cute,” Marie said. 

“Remember, if anyone says anything funny to you two, let us know and we’ll whack ‘em,” Lee reminded them. 

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Double D said. 

They made it to the school and Marie ran to the auditorium door and held it open. “After you two,” she said to the boys.

“Uh,” Eddy and Double D said in unison. They were still holding hands and turned to each other. Once they stepped into the school, everyone would see them and everyone would know they were there as each other’s date. Both their courage waved and they took a step back. Suddenly this didn’t seem like a good idea, but Lee was standing right behind them.

“Don’t get cold feet now, boys,” Lee said, a hand on their shoulders. “Now go in there and have the time of your lives.” She shoved them roughly into the school. They were in, and they turned to see the sisters blocking the doorway, both giggling and laughing at their nerves. 

Eddy and Double D turned to the auditorium, which was filled with classmates and cul de sac kids. They spotted Ed on the dance floor. He was standing like a stiff, still nervous, while May was dancing around him. 

“What should we do now, Eddy,” Double D said, his voice rising to a panic. His grip on Eddy’s hand tightened, it was clear he was freaking out. 

Though he had been afraid of what the others would say, Eddy felt a sense of calm wash over him in that moment. He looked down at their hands, and even if Double D’s grip started to hurt, he still couldn’t believe that he was at the dance with the only person in the world he wanted to go with. He felt like a total winner, no one could say anything to him to deflate his high. “We dance,” he said as he led Double D to the dance floor. 

Double D wasn’t expecting that response in the least, but he didn’t protest as Eddy led him to where Ed and May were dancing. 

“Sarah, are you seeing what I’m seeing,” Jimmy said, swatting at Sarah’s arm while she was serving herself some punch. 

“What is it?” She said, and turned around to where Jimmy was staring. She gasped. “What in the world?” 

“Why are the Ed boys dancing with each other? Did they lose some sort of wager?” Rolf wondered out loud as he stood next to the younger kids by the punch bowl. 

“Look at there, Plank! Isn’t that something?” Johnny said, snorting as he sat on a bench against the wall, both he and Plank in tuxedos. 

“Nazz! Check that out,” Kevin said, turning them around on the dancefloor so his date could have a view of Eddy and Double D dancing together. “Dork and Double Dork finally gave up on their love lives and are dating each other!” 

“Woah. Are they really here together?” Nazz said. 

“Eddy, everyone’s staring,” Double D whimpered. He looked around and was getting anxious at everyone’s eyes on them. The only ones who weren’t watching them were Ed and May. And it had appeared Ed had finally loosened up enough that he was dancing with his date instead of just standing there. 

“So?” Eddy asked. 

“So? It’s embarrassing!”

“I’m not embarrassed.” Eddy seemed so calm and sure of himself, it caught Double D off guard. 

“You’re not?” 

Eddy shook his hand. “How can I be when I’m dancing with a total catch. Everyone else is just jealous, that’s why they’re staring.” 

Double D blushed deeply, he didn’t know what to say to that. He took a deep breath and let his anxiety go and road the wave of Eddy’s confidence. If Eddy wasn’t embarrassed by everyone watching them, then why should he? This was his first date ever, and he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. 

Kevin and Nazz grouped together with the others by the punch and watched as the Eds danced with their dates. 

“You know, May makes a pretty cute couple with my brother,” Sarah said. “They’re both dummies!” 

Jimmy laughed. “And you know, I’ve always rooted for Eddy and Double D. They were made for each other. This is all so romantic!” 

“Romantic? More like totally disgusting! Dork and dorker smooching faces, I might just vomit,” Kevin said, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

“Didn’t you make them kiss once?” Nazz said. 

“Yeah, as a joke. Before I realized they were into that kind of stuff.” 

Nazz hummed and took a step away from Kevin. “That kind of stuff?” she repeated. 

“Aw, babe, you know what I mean.” 

Nazz crossed her arms and shook her head. “But I don’t. Please explain it to me.” 

The others were staring at him. “Uh,” he said. Then he smiled. “It was a joke! I was just kidding around!” 

“You’re unbelievable, it’s the twenty first century, dude!” Nazz said, rolling her eyes and walking away. 

“I never thought I be subjected to hear such vile words coming out of your mouth, frail, bike obsessed white boy,” Rolf said, walking away himself. 

“Come on, Jimmy, let’s go dance and get away from such a bully,” Sarah said, looking at Kevin in disgust. 

“Yes, please!” Jimmy said, walking with Sarah to the dance floor and sticking his tongue out at him. 

“But it was a joke!” Kevin shouted at them. “What softies,” he muttered.

“Were you making fun of our ex-boyfriends?” Lee said, her and Marie coming up behind Kevin, both fuming. 

“What, no!” Kevin said, but before he could explain himself, the two girls pulled him out of the auditorium and pummeled him before leaving him locked outside. 

“And don’t come back in until you learn to behave yourself!” Marie said before slamming the door.  

The sisters turned to see everyone having a good time. The Eds were now dancing together, along with May. Everyone else made their dancing group and seemed to be having fun. Nazz was the only odd one out, sitting alone on the bench since Johnny and Plank stood up to dance. 

“Maybe I should take a page out of Eddy and Double D’s book,” Marie told her sister as she pointed at Nazz and winked. 

“God’s speed,” Lee said, walking towards May so she could join the group dancing in the middle. 

Nazz huffed and felt sullen. Her date was gone and she wasn’t in the mood to dance with anyone else. She wondered if she should leave when Marie walked in front of her. 

“You’re boyfriend’s kind of a total jerk off. Wanna dance with me instead?” Marie said, smirking and extending a hand to her. 

Nazz was a bit confused. She had barely ever spoken two words to Marie, and now here she was asking her to dance. But she did find her blue hair interesting, and the leather cuff on her extended hand was extremely fashionable. “Okay,” Nazz said, smiling and the two girls joined the Eds and Marie’s sisters as they all danced together. 

… 

“That was so much fun!” Double D said outside, hopping around despite himself. He was so nervous at the beginning of the night, but by its wrap up he felt like he was on cloud nine. Dancing with Eddy and then everyone else was so exhilarating, he felt like he could keep dancing forever. 

“It was a blast,” Eddy agreed, grinning at him. 

“Guys! Don’t look now, but look!” Ed said, grabbing both of their heads and slamming them against his own as he showed them Marie and Nazz standing by the auditorium door, both giggling as Nazz wrote something on Marie’s palm. 

“Did Nazz just give Marie her phone number?” Eddy said.

“I think she did. They were dancing together the entire time,” Double D said. 

Nazz gave Marie a peck on the cheek before waving at her and walking off with the other cul de sac kids. 

“No way!” Eddy screamed as Marie walked towards them, victorious. 

The Eds stared at her and her sisters smirked. Marie shrugged and smiled. “Oh c’mon, you all expect me to pine over Double D my whole life? You two aren’t the only ones who can be queermos, you know!” 

“We know this now,” Double D said. “Congratulations on getting her number, Marie!” 

“Why thank you! Now I think I’m going to head home to write this down on a piece of paper before I accidentally wipe it off my hand.” 

“I’m coming with ya,” Lee said, her arms crossed but she was smiling. “May?” 

“My boyfriend and I are going to take a stroll! I’ll meet you guys at home!” May said, practically climbing on top of Ed. 

“A romantic stroll under the stars and aliens!” Ed agreed. 

“Then we should leave you two to it, as well,” Double D said. 

Lee and Marie walked home while May and Ed walked towards the park, leaving Eddy and Double D alone. 

“Shall we?” Eddy asked, smiling and extending his hand towards Double D.

“We shall,” Double D said, grinning as he took his hand. 

The two walked in silence, and it wasn’t until they reached the cul de sac that Double D said, “I had a lot of fun tonight.” 

“I did too!” Eddy said. 

“It was strange, but nice, because it felt the same but also totally different, you know?” 

“Yeah, like we were all dancing together like we always do, but it was also the two of us dancing together as dates. It was a little weird.” 

They walked to Double D’s house and both sat down on the curb to look up at the sky. Neither knew what to say to each other. Both had a million things they wanted to say, but also nothing in particular. Just sitting there alone under moonlight felt like enough for Eddy, but Double D was getting nervous again. 

“Isn’t it funny? How we’ve spent almost every moment of everyday for most of our lives together and it’s been fine, but we’re on a date and suddenly it feels awkward and weird? I guess that’s adrenaline coursing through our veins. Our bodies are trying to figure out if they should fly or fight but it’s not like there’s a wild animal chasing us, this is way more complicated-”

Double D was cut off by Eddy leaning over to kiss him. He didn’t know what to do, and he quickly realized this had only been his second kiss of his life, the first also being with Eddy. Kissing felt strange to him, it wasn’t something he was use to, but he closed his eyes and pressed his own lips against Eddy’s, figuring that must be how this worked. 

“You know, silence can just be silence,” Eddy said when they pulled away. He seemed annoyed though he was blushing deeply. “You like filling up space with facts and junk. And I love that! Mostly. I like hearing you say your brainiac stuff, but sometimes silence can be silence. It doesn’t need to be filled with anything.” 

Double D thought about that. It was an astute observation and not one he expected from Eddy. “I should learn to be more at peace with silence.”

“Uh. Yeah. And I wasn’t telling you to shut up or nothing! Like I said, I like when you say facts and figures, but I also know when you’re talking to fill up space ‘cause you’re anxious, or whatever, and I just wanted you to know that you don’t have to put on airs for me.” 

“I’ll remember that,” Double D said. He leaned his head on Eddy’s shoulder and Eddy rested his head on top. “It is a beautiful night, though.” 

“Yeah, it is.” 

“Hey, Eddy.” Double D pulled away and looked at him, a sweet smile on his lips.

“Yeah?”

“I want to be boyfriends.” 

“Yeah?” Eddy was a deep red, but that’s exactly what he wanted to hear. He knew he wanted to be boyfriends, he was just waiting for Double D to figure this out for himself.

Double D nodded. “Yeah! Tonight’s been wonderful. And I realized I do like-like you in this way. It’s been overwhelming, figuring all this out in three days, but that’s my conclusion! I want to be your boyfriend!”

Eddy leaned over to kiss him again. This time Double D kissed back right away. The kiss was still awkward, but both could tell they were getting better at it. 

Double D smiled when they pulled away and said, “I also like kissing you.”

“And I like kissing you!” Eddy said, a little too enthusiastically that he got embarrassed. He turned away and Double D giggled. “And I want us to be boyfriends, obviously. That was kind of my endgame here.”

“Well then I guess your plan worked.” 

“Yeah it did.” Eddy smirked. “It’s ‘cause I’m the smoothest.”

Double D laughed and rolled his eyes. He leaned over to kiss Eddy and this kiss was the longest one they’ve had so far. Neither pulled away and Eddy became bold enough to pull Double D closer by cupping his face. When they finally did pull away, their faces were flushed. 

“I’ve kind of been wanting to do that for a while,” Eddy said, letting go of Double D. 

Double D smiled and nodded. He kissed him sweetly on the cheek. “It’s getting late, we should get going.” 

“Uh, right.” 

The two stood and Double D pulled Eddy into a close hug. “Goodnight, Eddy. Thank you for the lovely evening.”

“No problem, Sockhead,” Eddy said, gripping him tightly. 

Double D walked to his front door, but before he went in, he looked back at Eddy and waved at him.

Eddy waved back, and when Double D went into his house he muttered, “Goodnight, Double D.” He sighed and put his hands in his pocket and walked home. What a total win that night was for him. Once he reached his bedroom he jumped on his bed and screamed, “Yes!” He was victorious! He took the riskiest chance of his life and stuck the landing perfectly. He didn’t care anymore about anything. Any past schemes that fell through, all the torture his brother put him through, all the name calling from the other kids. Double D had agreed to be his boyfriend! He was so happy he even cried tears of joy. He sniffled and hugged his pillow. He felt like a total champion, and it was with that feeling he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
